the key to my happiness was always you
by dumpedbyfacebook
Summary: Fred dies and leaves George to the living world broken and devestated. Hes slowly spiraling downward into depression. He needs his answer. His key to happiness. How George and Angelina fell in love. My first fic so please reveiw :
1. Is this the answer?

Author note: this is my first fanfic :)) Rated for teens. I don't own any

characters all J.K Rowling. But I I I love her! Inspired after I read the

7th book. GeorgexAngelina. Post war, The story of how Angelina and George

helped each other heal and fell in love. Review please! :) and I

know its short but I'll probably create another chapter.

The answer

After the funeral and the complete shock of his death wore off, all he was left with was the unbearable

heartache. Everything he did, was with out meaning. He ate with out realizing. A hollow sad look crept

into his cerulean eyes killing the mischievous sparkle. He woke up from slumber crying every

hour or so with nightmares. Nightmares of _him._ His other half, his best friend, his partner in all the

shenanigans they pulled at Hogwarts. Dead.

They were always Fred and George, never theone with out the other. They had shared everything, a

mothers womb, the same desire to make people laugh, a room, a deep flowing connection

from twin to twin linking them together.

He began to slowly decline into a depressed state. He began to drink, and he closed the door that led to

myself not letting anyone in.

The flat above the shop they used to share was a bloody wreck. The various owls he had received

from Lee and his family, lay in sloppy piles on the cream rug in a corner. Trash lay everywhere, empty

firewhisky bottles strewn across the counter. A pile of dishes stacked in the sink, mold begging to form

like a weed.

He barley left his couch anymore, except to order food, alcohol and to take showers. He didn't go

outside anymore, He was hiding himself from the world, the pitting glances from passerby's and the

"I'm so sorry for your loss's." No one understood. How could anyone understand the loss he had

suffered.

Why his brother? Why did who ever is up there take away his brother leaving his family in pain and to

suffer? How was he supposed to find happiness again?

A month after the funeral was when the answer came. It was a rainy day and everything seemed bleak

and dreary. George was just lounging around his flat wearing a pair of ruddy old sweats, eyes

staring into a void of nothing, a 5 o'clock shadow on his face.

When he heard it. The faintest knocking sound. Crawling over to the other side of the big leather

brown sofa, he opened his blinds but nothing was there just the endless rain. At first he thought he was

really going insane but then it grew faintly louder. He marched to his door awkwardly on unsteady legs.

He hesitated, his hand on the door nob. What if it was his mum? Or one of those guys that come to kick

blokes out of there flats? The door swinging open

and hit him in the face bring him out of his thoughts abruptly

He stumbled side ways and knocked a chair over. Clumsily trying to stand back up straight while

holding his now bleeding noes, he turned toward the person whose, hand was still on the door nob

looking awestruck at him. Her pink full lips slightly parted as if she was about to speak.

George squinted his eyes and his voice squeaking out an astonished questioning whisper, "Angelina?."


	2. Angelina

Authors note: thank you for all the reviews! This is the 2nd chapter as you may have guessed so read review and enjoy :)

My better half

"George?" Angelina looked exactly like she did in there 7th year. Small but curvy. Chocolate creamy skin that glinted copper in the sun. Big brown eyes with a hidden shade of forest green sparkled dully. Besides her obvious beauty. She looked like just as a wreck as him. Deep bags were under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in the past 72 hours. Her clothes had little stains here and there. She looked broken. Just as much as George, or some what close.

Fred had been Angelina's first love or that's what she had told Fred anyway. He remembers Fred going on about how Angelina told him she loved him. Angelina and George, however remained best friends threw out Angelina and Fred's romantic involvement He was always there for her whenever she needed him, and vise versa. When they broke up she cried on Georges shoulder, her tears staining his robs and getting the little curl of bright ginger locks at the nape of his neck sopping wet. His brother was quiet smitten with her too from what he remembered, but Fred was not the one to stay with one girl to long.

"George?" Angelina tried again making her voice a little stronger. He was just as she remembered. Tall and handsome with light orange with red tints and hair that wasn't to long and not to short. He had no freckles on his face but on his arms they were a light orange brown. His big blue eyes so full of depth and mirth, had lost there sparkle. He looked like living hell. His once beautiful eyes had this gaunt hollow look of a dead person, like Fred's had looked the day he died. He was much to thin and had lost some of his lean muscular build from his quidditch days. He smelled of alcohol, Chinese and salty tears. It about broke her heart all over again.

Closing the door, and taking out her wand she whispered _tergeo _moving her wand in a little flicking motion. Georges bloody and now swollen noes was completely clean. "I'm so sorry George I didn't mean to hit you." He silently turned around and gently picked the knocked over chair, Sitting in it while facing her, his eyes staring at her, or maybe straight threw her. He mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Itsmkay." His voice was cracked from lack of use and He couldn't help but look at her long silky looking legs, He smiled to himself. You still got it Angie.

"George, I'm going to fix this okay can you tilt your head up smidge." It was rather a statement then a question. She murmured _episkey _pointing her wand at his noes and instantly his noes began to heal itself. Once it was fully healed the only thing that was left of it was a little bump and the blood on his shirt. At this point he was looking at her fully. "Thanks Angie, what are you doing here?" His sad eyes looked into hers as she sat down in the twin chair beside his. "Well," her voice was barley audible, she hadn't really conversed with anyone except Alicia, and her voice was hoarse. "I just needed to see you George. Everyone is worried about you and I am to." For a moment his eyes flashed anger and his face twisted. When he spoke it was livid, he wasn't looking at her anymore, anywhere but her. "Why, because I remind you of _him_." Her eyes went wide and she gently touched his shoulder. He jerked away and stood up. "You don't understand," he said quietly his voice still livid. " I cant look in mirrors anymore because when I see myself I see him. I wake up in the morning and feel like I was the one that should have died, not him. He was the better half of me. I wasn't there for him when he needed me most and now hes gone."

"Georgie, that's not why I'm here!" Angelina exclaimed on the verge of tears, " I missed you so much George, your one of my best friends and I can't stand seeing you in so much pain. Alicia, Lee, Oliver, Katie were your friends George! And your wasting your life away in this flat." By now tears were flowing freely down his cheeks making his bright eyes glisten. "I Loved Fred, George!I loved him to. He was my first love and now hes gone. But hes gone, he wouldn't want you to sit here in pain, he would want you to open the shop again, to go and live your life. To laugh again and smile" Her voice faded as she watched him. He seemed to be hardly aware of anything as she coaxed him onto the couch, tears now streaming down his own pale face. She rubbed his bag while he cried his head in his hands. He hadn't talked about Fred or even said his name since his death. He realized now how much it hurt to say his name. She sat trying to comfort him while he cried and while she whispered occasionally "I loved him to." George would just stare, tears pouring down his face and whimper back "I know."

Once he pulled himself together, he moved his back resting against the side of the couch and looked at her. "I have been a bloody wreck sense the funeral, I don't get outside much anymore, I barley can sleep threw a night with out tossing and turning wishing it was me. I just miss him so much. I'm sorry I was crying I just can't help it. I haven't talked about him or said his name sense he died and it hurts." George's eyes began to slide back into nothing as he closed himself again.

Suddenly an idea struck Angelina. "George would you like to stay in my flat with me, I have an extra room, ever since Alicia moved to Lee's place. I don't want to leave you on your own. You need some one and I want to help." George nodded his head slowly, his eyes still held a faraway look and with a small pop Angelina disaparated with George in side along disaparation.


End file.
